Draco and Harry spend holidays together
by Choutin
Summary: Maybe a oneshot, maybe not. Depends if anyone wants me to continue or not. Anyway, the title explains all.


**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned. If I did, I would not be on this site, would I? No, I would be a filthy rich millionaire named J. K. Rowling and everybody would know my name. Then there would be books about Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter having a relationship. Fine, gosh.

**Summary-** This is a songfic about Draco's holidays alone with Harry. Christmas...

**Lyrics in this fanfic-** All lyrics owned by AFI. Multiple songs used.

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep._

_This is what I brought you, you may forget me._

_I promise to depart, just promise one thing._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Harry sat on the edge of the table in the Great Hall. It was empty of all signs of life, except for him, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy. Everyone else was either away with their families or in their beds still sleeping. It was only 4:30 AM, but it was not unusual for Harry to be up at this time. He never could sleep because of the dreams he kept having. The dreams of Malfoy kissing him... Draco getting his tongue pierced and oh... did that keep him up at night! But they were not to be, they were enemies and could never be.

Draco was tense, Harry noted, and his shoulders hung over in some form of defeat, as if in an eternal battle that had resumed. His head was bowed and his shoulders arched up in his beautiful skinny body. He was only wearing a muscle tee and some tight jeans. His shoulder blades protruded from his graciously pale skin in contrast to his shirt, which was black.

_Oi, stop thinking like this!_ Harry thought to himself. Snape was sleeping at the teachers table over a book, and he looked like he would not wake for a bit, so he decided to walk over to see what Malfoy could possibly be plotting now.

"Eh Malfoy, thinking a bit much for yourself there?" Harry asked, amusement clear in his voice. Draco's head snapped up, and Harry noted with terrible detail how cute Draco looked when he was pissed off.

"If you've come to annoy me Potter, now is not the time. I have much on my mind. I do not need your nonsense right now," venom seeped from his words, even to himself.

"Oh no, I have come to show you something, but you have distracted me. Come now, follow me," Harry replied cheerfully. He walked at an even pace towards the door and motioned with his head that he should follow.

_What's the hook, _

_the twist within this verbose mystery?_

_I would gladly bet my life upon it that a ghost you love,_

_your ray of light will fizzle out without hope._

_What now..._ Draco though, scared at the thoughts going through his head... _His arse really does look great in those leather pants... and that shirt really does look flattering.. WAIT! This is POTTER we are thinking about! Common sense Draco! He SHOULD NOT be APPEALING to you... or, gods for sake Merlin and his mum he SHOULD NOT BE **SEXY!**_ He followed quietly out of the door.

_Press your lips to the sculptures _

_and surely you'll stay for of sugar and ice._

_I am made._

_It's in my blood._

_I met my love before I was born._

_He wanted love._

_I taste blood._

At this point Harry giggled. So he did feel the same after all! Well... sort of... He turned to face Draco. "That's nice, you can stop thinking about how sexy my arse looks in these pants now..." He enveloped Draco in a hug and smirked at the shocked look on his face. "It's alright, I feel the same about you."

Meanwhile... in Draco's brain... _WHAT...THE...FUCK! Harry can read minds... without his wand..._This thought was replied with a "Yeah, it's called wandless magic..." _SHIT! He really IS that powerful! Holy freaking shit..._

Harry just smiled. "Shut up and kiss me." And Draco wilfully complied, mouth against Harry's lips in a matter of seconds. Harry traced circles in his back with one hand, the other in the blonde's hair. Draco sucked Harry's bottom lip begging for more, and after a bit of teasing, the raven head boy gave in. He felt Draco's barbell in his tongue graze the roof of his mouth and wrestle with his own tongue. Harry in an instant had Draco pinned against the wall and was grinding him. Draco left his mouth much to his displeasure... but instantly began sucking on his neck. Harry gave a weak moan. He was about to remove the blondes shirt when he heard a grunt behind him. Draco opened his eyes and then realized that his eyes had been closed to find Severus Snape standing in the doorway to the hall. He just smirked and walked over to the two boys.

_Oh, lover I am lonely._

_Were you holding hands when my wrists bled?_

_So stay sweetly numb._

_Remain lifeless, love._

_So stay sweetly numb._

_Maintain lifeless love._

**A/N:** Ok, so that really sucked, but it was my first time EVER writing a kissing scene, not to mention a DRACO HARRY slash FF. So if it sucked, just tell me. Then I will know what to do to make it better next time. : Ily.


End file.
